¡No es tu culpa!
by Maria twilighter
Summary: Bella muere en el parto y Renesmee se siente culpable durante muchos años. Edward tratara de cambiar eso enseñándole lo mucho que Bella la amó. One-shot.


**No es tu culpa**

**by. Maria**

* * *

Edward POV

Observé el cuerpo inerte de mi amada durante varios minutos sin poder emitir sonido alguno que no fueran sollozos y lamentos de tristeza. No había podido salvar a la razón de mi existencia y ahora solo me quedaba una vida vacía y llena de soledad.

Las últimas palabras que mi amada me había dedicado habían sido "cuídala Edward, os amo".

En el piso de abajo escuchaba los pensamientos de mi familia, en los que incluso Rosalie se sentía triste y desolada. Pero solo había una persona que yo quería escuchar y que no podía odiar aunque quisiera.

Saqué fuerzas de lo más hondo de mi muerto corazón y bajé veloz las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala en la que estaban todos reunidos. Rosalie la tenía a ella en brazos, y trataba de que sonriera, pero era como si la niña supiera que pasaba. Me observó por un instante con esos ojos tan hermosos que antes habían sido de mi amada Bella, y un sonoro llanto brotó de lo más profundo de su ser al comprender por si sola que la persona que más amaba ya no estaba entre nosotros.

Me acerqué hasta Rosalie y le pedí en un suave susurro que me dejara tomarla en mis brazos. La niña casi al instante y sin dejar de llorar me tendió sus manitas para que la cargara.

Ella era como un regalo del cielo que nunca había soñado con que fuera posible tenerlo, pero a cambio de ello había tenido que sacrificar a mi amada. La razón por la que no odiaba a Renesmee era porque ella también amaba a Bella, desde que escuché sus pensamientos supe que nunca podría hacerle daño pasase lo que pasase.

Escuché otros débiles sollozos desde fuera de la casa, y supuse que serían de Jacob. Él si estaba pensando seriamente en matar a la niña, pero no lo permitiría, porque era _mi_ bebé y pensaba protegerlo con mi vida tal y como había hecho Bella.

La pequeña me tocó la cara y al principio no entendí que quería, pero después vi una imagen muy vivida, la única imagen que ella tenía de su madre. Ella pensaba que había sido su culpa, pero no era así. Un ángel como ella no podía tener la culpa de nada.

En ese momento Jacob entró enfurecido y con temblores por todo su cuerpo dispuesto a vengar la muerte de Bella, pero se paralizó al ver a la niña y supe lo que pasaba al instante. Ahora Renesmee era su fuente de salvación, su única fuente de vida. Se había imprimado de mi bebé.

Mi primer pensamiento fue lanzarme hacía él y arrancarle la cabeza por atreverse a imprimarse de mi hija, pero al leer su mente me di cuenta de que Jacob solo pretendía que Renesmee fuera feliz, al igual que yo.

Unos días más tarde fue el entierro de Bella. No fue difícil que todos creyeran que la enfermedad que había contraído en nuestra luna de miel era la que había acabado con su vida, y por supuesto no dijimos nada de Renesmee. Charlie y Renee quedaron destrozados con la muerte de su hija, pero ninguno de ellos me culpó a mí, que era lo que había esperado.

¿Por qué nadie lo comprendía? ¡Yo y solo yo era el único culpable de la muerte de Bella! Yo debí alejarme de ella cuando tuve oportunidad sin permitirme sentir amor por una humana...pero mi egoísmo había vencido y por culpa de eso mi Bella no había logrado sobrevivir.

Pasaron los años, y antes de lo que esperaba mi hija se había convertido en una autentica mujer. Y aunque sabía que Jacob pronto empezaría a cambiar sus intenciones con ella, no podía alejarlo de su vida. Las únicas veces que la había visto sonreír habían sido por él y los días en los que estaban alejados el uno del otro volvía a sumirse en una depresión y recordaba el vago recuerdo que tenía de su madre. Como me hubiera gustado tener su peculiar poder para transmitirle los momentos tan felices que yo había vivido con Bella y decirle lo mucho que su madre la amaba.

Su décimo cumpleaños se acercaba, y como siempre ella dijo que no quería nada de fiestas. Ni siquiera Alice insistía en eso, ya que en esas fechas ella también recordaba el pasado, y se culpaba a si misma por no haber visto el futuro de Bella para poder impedirlo.

-Renesmee ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- Pregunté entrando a su habitación de nuestra pequeña cabaña.

Hacía 10 años era una cabaña en ruinas, pero Esme la había restaurado y decorado para regalársela a Bella por su cumpleaños. Nunca pudo hacerlo y por eso nos la entregó a mí y a Renesmee para que con el tiempo pudiésemos superar nuestro dolor.

-¿Qué pasa papá?- Preguntó sin emoción alguna en la voz.

-Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante y enseñarte algo ¿Puedes prestarme un poco de tu tiempo?

Ella asintió en silencio, pensando en que sería eso que me había puesto más serio de lo normal.

Entré a la habitación con el álbum de fotos en la mano y me senté a su lado en la cama. Puede que no tuviese su poder, pero tenía algo mejor que eso.

-Quiero que dejes de sentirte culpable -Le pedí -Tu madre y yo vivimos grandes momentos juntos, y tu eres el fruto de todo nuestro amor y sacrificio. Pero no eres la culpable de esa desgracia.

Abrí el álbum y le fui mostrando fotos poco a poco de Bella conmigo. Me tensé un poco al llegar a la parte de su cumpleaños número dieciocho y nuestra separación, pero afortunadamente Renesmee no preguntó nada al respecto. Muchas más fotos fueron después de eso hasta que lleguemos a las de la boda.

-Mamá estaba muy guapa- Dijo Renesmee tratando de controlar su respiración, pero veía venir que de un momento a otro estallaría en lágrimas -Y tú también, parecíais dos auténticos modelos.

-¿Sabes que al principio no quería casarse conmigo?- Dije tratando de hacerla sonreír -Pero finalmente aceptó y me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Mi propósito funcionó, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Renesmee. Después de la boda había pocas fotos más, unas de nuestra luna de miel en Isla Esme y otra de Bella estando embarazada que le había echado Rosalie. A pesar del mal estado en el que se encontraba en esos momentos, Bella sonreía.

-Al principio odié a la criatura que había en el interior de mi amada- Confesé mirando la foto fijamente -Pero todo cambió el día en que oí tus pensamientos y me di cuenta de que tus intenciones no eran malas. Tú la amabas tanto como yo.

-Aunque tú y Jacob digáis lo contrario yo se que fue mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera nacido ella y tú estarías juntos y...- La interrumpí con demasiada brusquedad antes de que siguiera diciendo barbaridades.

-¡Renesmee no fue tu culpa! ¿Por qué no lo comprendes? Tu solo fuiste una víctima más en ese asunto. Nosotros no podemos cambiar nuestro destino, y el de Bella era dar la vida por ti. Estoy seguro de que desde donde se encuentre ella nos cuida y que sufre cada vez que estamos tristes.

Renesmee no aguantó más y en un segundo la tenía abrazada a mí y llorando como lo había hecho cuando era un bebé y se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado con su madre.

-Renesmee yo no te culpo y nadie lo hace- Le dije acariciando su cabello cobrizo con todo el amor con el que fui capaz -Tu eres un milagro en nuestra familia.

-Me hubiera gustado tanto conocerla...

-Si ella hubiera sobrevivido probablemente se hubiera enfadado con Jacob por el estúpido apodo que te puso, "Nessie"- Solté una débil carcajada y Renesmee me siguió entre los sollozos -Puedo imaginarla abalanzándose hacía Jacob enfurecida.

-¿Crees que podrías querer a otra persona alguna vez?- Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

-No, yo nunca amaré a nadie como ame a Bella, de eso estoy completamente seguro. Con su muerte ella se llevó una parte de mi alma y no podré recuperarla nunca.

Continuemos abrazados unos minutos más en silencio hasta que Renesmee se disculpó porque había quedado con Jacob. Por fin el se iba a atrever a confesarle que estaba imprimado de ella y eso me hacía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

La única razón por la que no había vuelto a acudir a los Vulturis después de la muerte de Bella era por mi preciosa hija, pero ella en un momento dado se apartaría de mi lado para formar su propia familia. Yo la cuidaría siempre, desde la distancia si hacía falta, lo haría tal y como le prometí a Bella minutos antes de su muerte.

Pero mi vida nunca sería la misma, siempre estará llena de soledad, tristeza y oscuridad. Eso no siquiera Renesmee podía cambiarlo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Primero que nada aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de Bella...este one shot se me ocurrio mientras veía una novela en la tele y pasa algo parecido pero creo que el padre abandona a la niña...y pensé en que hubiera hecho Edward en caso de que Bella muriese en el parto. **

**Espero os haya gustado aunque es muy triste :( llore mientras lo escribía e imaginaba la soledad y tristeza de Edward sin su amada.**

**Por desgracia no todos los finales pueden ser felices... **


End file.
